Aura's Chronicles
by Nightwing98
Summary: A collection of one-shots, plot bunnies and teasers for you guys to enjoy. All reviews are welcome and each entry, if well received, has a chance of becoming a real fic. Rating due to language/violence.
1. Entry 1

**AN: Hey guys, AuraStormMaster here. With all the little Harry Potter fic ideas floating in my head, I've decide to write them down here to not only try to 'spring clean', but also see if you guys are interested in seeing these ideas become real stories. Anyway, here's the first entry of Aura's Chronicles.**

Entry 1

_No one knows what their destiny will be. I mean, who knows how long they'll live or how their life will turn out as they progress._

A castle could be seen proudly above a large town. Cries could be heard as owls flocked around the many towers and spires climbing high into the sky.

_I, however, had my destiny laid out by a stupid prophesy made shortly after my birth. I resigned myself to my destiny: kill or be killed. However, fate had other plans._

A shrill bell could be heard ringing from within the castle walls and, within minutes, crowds of black robed teenagers could be seen spilling out from within the ancient structure. Amongst this crowd, a raven-haired, be-spectacled boy could be seen slipping away towards the shadow of one of the towers. Dumping his bag, he began to shed his clothes.

_As I said no one knows what their destiny will be. All they know is to play the cards you're dealt in life, regardless of your actions._

Stripping off his tie, the teen tossed off his glasses and began to unbutton his shirt. With each button that was undone, a sliver of red and blue was slowly revealed.

_After all, I had no clue that during a life-threatening battle at the ministry that I would be bitten by a spider. A spider who had been subjected to many enchantments to enhance its abilities. Turns out, those abilities had been passed on to me via the bite._

A red and blue suit was revealed was the teen had stripped himself of his uniform. Stuffing the ball of clothing into his bag along with his glasses and wand, he tossed it at the darkest area of the shadowed corner and formed a pair of devil horns with his fingers.

**Thwip!**

A ball of webbing flew from his wrist and smack into the bag, fastening it to the wall. Nodding to himself, he lifted the 'shirt' of the suit and tugged a piece of material from the waist band. With a quick glance around, pulled the material over his head, revealing it to be a mask. Once the mask was in place, he formed a pair of devil horns in the direction of the tower above him.

**Thwip!**

A line of webbing shot forward and connected with the tower's rampart. With a strong tug, the red and blue clad teen launched himself into the air with a loud whoop of delight.

_I can hear you guys asking me: who are you? Well, there are two answers I can give you. I'm Harry Potter aka 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. What's my other name you ask? Well..._

The teen swung from tower to tower, his whoops and cries of happiness clear over the sound of the owls. A red and blue suit, with black webbing patterns over the red sections with a small black spider emblem emblazoned on his chest and a larger red spider emblem on his back. A red mask with black web markings and two, large, black-rimmed white lenses covered his head.

_I'm Harry Potter: The Spectacular Spider-Man!_

**AN: Well, that was short. I mean really short...oh well. Then again, these are only ideas/small teasers I'm putting up. This was inspired by Joshua The Evil Guy's 'Harry Potter The Acromantula Wizard'. If you like any of these ideas make sure to R&amp;R and keep an eye out for the next entry of Aura's Chronicles. AuraStormMaster, signing off.**


	2. Entry 2

**AN: Entry two of Aura's Chronicles. Make sure to R&amp;R and as always, enjoy! Now, on with the show!**

"Hello" – Speaking  
"_Dammit_" – Thoughts  
"**Expelliarmus**" – Spells  
"_**Target Identified/Hello**_" – Readings/Parseltongue

_Entry 2_

Thunder rumbled through the misty constructs of clouds as they drifted through the inky-blackness of the sky. The silver sheen of the moon wasn't strong enough to penetrate the swirling mass of darkness, meaning only the bland-orange of the streetlights illuminated the unoriginal suburban layout of Little Whinging.

It also illuminated the dark figure dragging a large object behind them.

"_Fucking Dursleys, how dare they_!" An enraged Harry Potter thought as he stomped through the streets of Little Whinging, his trunk giving small thuds over the roughness of the pavement. After blowing up his aunt and threatening his uncle, the thirteen year old wizard quickly exited the house of No. 4 Privet Drive. Spotting a bench, he darted towards it, slumping down to rest his legs.

"Well," He said aloud, looking up to stare at the stormy sky, "That evening went to hell pretty damn quick, right Hed?" He glanced down at his trunk, only to remember that he had sent his faithful snowy familiar to the Weasley's at the start of the week. Sighing, he turned his gaze back to the sky; he smirked slightly as a bolt of lightning briefly illuminated the obsidian heavens. It was at that moment that everything changed

That his destiny had taken a new course.

Footsteps clacked loudly to his left, causing him to tear his emerald gaze from the sky. A figure was marching towards him, their pace quick and purposeful. Leaping to his feet, Harry faced the figure, all the while stuffing his hand in his pocket and gripping the handle of his wand.

"Hello?" He called out, his stance slipping from casual to 'slightly on edge'.

The figure either didn't hear him, or chose not to respond. As the figure got closer, Harry was able to make out some details of the approaching person.

It looked to be a male wearing a police uniform, only without the hat. A crew-cut hair covered the top of the man's head, while a blank look of determination filling his expression. Despite not knowing the man, Harry couldn't help but hear a voice in his head scream at him to run, the closer the man got.

And run he did.

Grabbing his trunk, the teen wizard bolted down the street in the opposite direction of the strange police officer. A burst of accidental magic allowed his trunk to become incredibly light, meaning it didn't hinder his escape. The footsteps of the officer suddenly seemed to become both louder and much, _much_ quicker.

"_Don't look back Potter_," He thought as he tore down the empty streets, his pursuer hot on his heels. Noticing a side street a few feet to his left, the Potter heir quickly darted to the side, thanking his seeker instincts and the numerous 'Harry Hunts' that helped him find ways of avoiding danger.

Only to realise the 'side street' was really an alleyway...that ended in a dead end.

"Target name: Harry Potter."

Whipping round, fear tugged at his gut as the police officer chasing him stood in the alley's opening.

"What do you want with me!" Harry demanded, pulling out his wand and aiming it at his pursuer. While it was idiotic to pull his wand on a muggle, the fact that this stranger told him the he was normal.

Instead of answering, the stranger merely began to move forward while, to Harry's horror, his left arm began to morph into a shining silver blade.

"Target cornered. Termination in progre-"

The stranger was cut off by the roar of a motor bike, and Harry was forced to duck as the wall behind him exploded.

"Get down!" Ordered a new, Austrian-tinged voice. Without thinking, the raven-haired teen ducked behind a large bin as a loud bang tore through the air. Glancing round his 'shield', Harry gasped as he saw the police officer lying on the ground...with a deep silver crater in his chest.

"Harry Potter," said the new voice, causing the teen to look at its owner. Harry's jaw dropped as he was greeted by the sight of a man who was built like a body builder with short, brown hair and a few age lines worked into the skin of his face. The new arrival was dressed in all black clothing consisting of jeans, boots, a black t-shirt and a black leather biker jacket. At 6'2'', the man dwarfed Harry as he gazed at him from behind black, mirrored sunglasses.

"Who...who are you?" The teen wizarding hero asked, gazing into his own reflection in the newcomer's sunglasses. The man-mountain stared down at him before strapping a shotgun, that Harry just took notice off, on his back before jerking his thumb at the hole behind him.

"Come with me if you want to live."

"What-" He began, only for the black-clad male to yank him to the side...out of the way of a wickedly sharp, silver blade!

"What the," Harry was quickly pulled behind the massive man, who quickly pulled out his shotgun and unloaded a double blast of shells into the healed assassin. This time, the crater appeared in the police officers face. As he stumbled back, the black-clad male turned to Harry again, who quickly darted through the hole in the wall into the store it once protected. As he ran, the large man rapidly caught up with him and kept even kept pace with him.

"Who are you? Why are you helping me? Who the hell was that?"

"All questions will be answered on the bike."

"The bike?" Harry asked, only to notice the bike sitting outside the store, "Oh."

Bolting out of the store, the two all but leapt onto the bike, which the man-mountain kicked into life with a loud roar. Speeding away from the store, Harry took a quick glance behind him, only to see the police officer staring back at him-without even a scratch on his body!

"Alright, you said you'd answer my questions on the bike, we're on the bike-now answer them."

"What tried to kill you was a T-1000. A Terminator composed of liquid metal, allowing them to change their shape. It has been sent back in time to kill you in order to prevent you from fulfilling your role in the future. I've been tasked with protecting you from it."

"You're from the future? Ok, not important: Who sent you? Who wants to protect me so bad they'd send me a bodyguard from the future?"

Glancing over his shoulder, once again Harry was forced to look into the eerily blank face of his 'protector'.

"The person, who sent me back to protect you, is the leader of the wizarding resistant group."

"Again, who sent you to help me?" Harry prodded, not once looking away from the expressionless face of his protector.

"You."

**AN: Well, that was certainly longer than the last one. This came about due to a very, **_**very**_** slow day at work combined with staying up to watch T2: Judgement Day. Anyway, make sure to check out my other fics if you guys are interested. ****And keep an eye out for the next entry to Aura's Chronicles.**** This is AuraStormMaster, signing off.**


	3. Entry 3

**AN: Hey guys, AuraStormMaster here with a new idea that I hope you guys will like. Anyway, on with the show!**

Entry 3

It was a quiet evening on Privet Drive. If one was to look up the definition of 'Ordinary', 'Dull' and 'Boring' in the dictionary, Privet Drive would be the first result. It seemed like nothing would disrupt the quiet evening, until a scream of sheer terror wrenched the air.

The door to No. 4 burst open with a deafening **BANG** through which a small figure darted out, running as fast as their little legs could carry them. Seconds later, a whale of a man stumbled out after the tiny figure.

"You good for nothing FREAK!" The man screamed, clutching the door frame in an attempt to remain standing on his rather short legs. "If I ever see you again, I'll make sure that you join your family in the darkest parts of HELL!"

Rather than responding, the small figure continued to run as fast as it could in the direction of the one place they felt safe: the park!

By the time the figure reached their destination, they were dead on their feet. Leaning on one of the lamp-posts, the figure's appearance was revealed. The figure looked to be a young boy, five or six years old, with a mass of wild black hair atop their head. Baggy, dirty ripped clothing hung from his dangerously thin frame like rags. Although the figure's most appealing feature, which was currently hidden behind a pair of incredibly batter glasses, were his eyes. A pair of bright emerald orbs shimmered in the orange light of the streetlight, which bathed his pale skin in an unnatural colour.

Getting his breathing under control, the boy walked slowly towards the park. In his mind, the events of ten minutes previously replayed in a constant loop. Report cards had been handed out today, while the teacher had proudly announced that he, Harry James Potter, was the No. 1 student in the class.

Something which fiercely wound his fat cousin Dudley up.

Naturally the large boy complained to his much larger father, who in turn decided now was the time to finally be rid of the _freak_, permanently!

While his memories were jumbled by the sudden escalation of his uncle's violence, the young Potter heir could remember objects and fists flying through the air. Oddly enough, in his terrified state, not a single attack had landed on him. Now that he thought about it, he had noticed that in moments of intense fear and rage that strange things happened to the people who filled him with such negative emotions. So deep were his thoughts, he failed to take notice of the light beginning to shine over him that gradually grew brighter and brighter.

Harry snapped out of his musings as a funnel of rainbow-coloured light formed around him. Glancing up, he was greeted with the sight of an insanely bright light. Letting out a cry of surprise, he threw his hands in front of his eyes in a futile attempt at blocking out the blinding light. A deafening roar filled the air as he felt his body begin to twist and warp, lifting of the ground slowly before rocketing up towards the cause of the bright light.

As quickly as the funnel had appeared, it had vanished just as fast. Leaving behind an unnatural quiet in the park, now devoid of life.

**HP: MW HP: MW HP: MW HP: MW HP: MW HP: MW HP: MW HP: MW HP: MW HP: MW HP: MW HP: MW HP: MW HP: MW HP: MW HP: MW HP: MW HP: MW HP: MW HP: MW**

_*Nine Years Later*_

Hermione Granger let out a sigh of annoyance as the populace of the Great Hall went nuts over Krum's announcement as Durmstrang's champion. In her opinion, the guy didn't look all that impressive and slightly dim-witted.

Glancing up the Gryffindor table, she noted with disgust that Weasley, Ron only, was practically drooling over the foreign champion. Groaning to herself, she turned back to the book that sat in front of her: **The Rise and the Fall of the Dark Arts**.

Out of the entirety of the book, there was one chapter more dog-eared than the rest. Sighing to herself, she once more began to read the tale of the victory and loss of Harold James Potter. The book went on to describe how the boy triumphed over the darkest wizard in a century, only to vanish five years later. Often, when the bushy-haired witch sat alone in the library, did she wonder if they could have been friends if he had come to Hogwarts. At the moment, her only friend was a third year Ravenclaw: one Luna 'Loony' Lovegood.

Her thoughts were disturbed as she watched a blonde witch from Baeuxbatons was selected as a champion. Fleur something, she believed. Shutting the book, she watched in boredom as the pretty boy seeker of Hufflepuff was selected to represent their school. Not that she didn't like the boy, Cedric Diggory if she recalled correctly, she just thought he enjoyed using his looks a little too much. It was then that Dumbledore got to his feet.

"And there you have it!" He cried, his booming voice not at all expected from such a grandfatherly-looking wizard. "You now have your three champions, who we know will do their school's proud. It is an honour to be selected for such a glorious even-"

His words caught in his throat as the goblet, which Hermione knew selected the champions, began to burn with crimson fire for the _fourth_ time. With a jet of its contents, it hurled a piece of parchment into the air, which was quickly snatched by Dumbledore's wrinkly hands. Silence filled the hall, not a single person daring to speak.

Intrigued, Hermione noticed the look of disbelief on the headmaster's face as he read over the singed parchment in his grasp. After a full minute of silence, Dumbledore raised his head to scan the room. To everyone's surprise, hope shone clear in the headmaster's blue eyes.

"Harry Potter?"

Silence.

Not even a breath was heard as the populace of the school took in just what the headmaster had said. A sudden cough brought their attention to the doors of the Great Hall, where a strange figure now stood.

A rather tall, male figure leaned against the bronze doors. A shock of raven hair covered the top of his head while incredibly emerald eyes glittered with amusement. A crimson knee-length coat covered his frame, while dark-brown trousers with black boots covered his lower half. Grinning, the boy began his walk down the centre of the hall, his eyes taking in every face staring at him.

"Although, nowadays I prefer to go by Star Lord!"


End file.
